devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
High School Teacher
'''High School Teacher '''was the third chapter of the manga Devilman Lady, written and drawn by Go Nagai. Story Late one afternoon, a young schoolgirl is approached by her teacher, she thanks the man for her help with her studies, but is confused when she only gets a growl in response, suddenly the teacher transforms into a hideous wolf-like beast that rape and devours the poor girl. Shortly after we see the same teacher having regained his senses in a small bar, where he pimps out a young girl named Kimishima to customers with a schoolgirl fetish, not knowing she wasn't putting on any act. The next morning, having fully recovered from her wounds, Jun Fudo returns to work at her school where she is greeted by all her co-workers, including the lecherous Mr. Nejima, the sly Mr. Okawa and friendly Mrs. Satomi. As Jun notices Okawa walk off with his student Kimishima, who came to him with a problem, Ms. Satomi warns Jun to be wary of him, though Jun laughs it off. Not far away however, Kimishima begs her teacher to stop whoring her out, but is ignored and instead raped by Okawa. At the end of a long day, Jun is approached by Lan Asuka who gifts a specialised gun to Jun, with anti-Beast bullets capable of reverting Devil Beasts to their human form. Then just after, Lan lets spoil that there was already a Devil Beast in her school, and that it was another teacher, Jun suspecting Nejima. Jun tries to say no, and that she didn't want to fight, though Lan instead calls her a coward before forcing the gun in her hands and vanishing. Thinking fast Jun grabs her gun and hides in the shower room. Okawa in a state of mid-transformation bursts in having caught Jun's scent. He begins smashing into the stalls looking for her before Jun appears behind him and shoots Okawa with the Anti-Beast bullets. Okawa lashes out at her and tries to force himself upon her, but begins to falter and revert to his human form. Jun is horrified to see Okawa standing in front of her, who quickly flees from the shower room in panic. Lan reappears and tries to urge Jun to pursue him, only for Okawa to reappear have managed to transform for a second time, this time in his full monster form. Okawa looks at Jun for a moment and begins to panic, thinking he had always liked Jun, but quickly his bestial ideas take over and he goes in to attack. Lan shoots at him but is knocked to the floor and has her clothes torn away, Okawa then gets down on her and forces himself upon her. It's then that Jun transforms into Devilman Lady and the two begin to properly fight. In spite of her trauma, Lan grabs her gun and follows the action. Jun proves stronger than Okawa and breaks his ribs, he flees and reverts to his human form. Instead of pursing, Jun instead coddles Lan, who's trauma was beginning to get to her. Outside Okawa cockily thinks to himself how he planned to blackmail Jun, only to be approached by Kimishima in the dead of night, who then stabs him in the chest with a large kitchen knife. Kimishima then flees, leaving him for dead. Trivia * Towards the end of the chapter, there is a page of Lan standing nude holding her long barrelled gun between her legs, giving it phallic visual. Perhaps coincidental, perhaps not, but it certainly does give an idea of foreshadowing to the final events of the manga. Characters *Jun Fudo *Lan Asuka *Mr. Okawa *Kimishima *Mr. Nejima *Mrs. Satomi *Dilligent Schoolgirl Category:Devilman Lady (Manga) Category:Devilman Lady Chapters Category:Chapters